The concern for preserving the environment has brought attention to the disposal of wastewater by campers and people in recreational vehicles. Current laws have imposed a requirement that if a sewer is unavailable, then the waste water must be collected in a container and disposed of at designated sites. Typically, the waste water is collected in a large container such as an over sized bottle. This large container must then be carried to the recreational vehicle or automobile and transported to an approved disposal site. The movement of the container is physically challenging for most people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,899 to Sargent discloses a typical container used to collect toilet waste by being positioned under the commode. The container has an opening which can be sealed at its side to receive wastewater and another sealable opening at its end for releasing the contents. The container must be manually carried from its position under the commode to its disposal location. Furthermore, to transport the container, it might be necessary to actually drive the recreational vehicle over to the disposal site to minimize the physical effort required.